fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC33 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 33: Recovered the Magatama Jewel! A Hanyou and a Vampire! The next day after the battle between Hermione and Kurumu, Taiyou Amaterasu had just training with Gyuki. Taiyou Amaterasu: Again! Once again! Gyuki send the giant ice rocks towards Taiyou Amaterasu, she crushed them all with her fire fists easily. Gyuki: That's good, as usual. Taiyou Amaterasu: *nodded* (Hermione, I hope you'll recover as soon as possible...) At the room with Hermione who sleeps at the bed as she is very exhausted during the death battle, and supervised by Kurumu who stares at her. Kurumu: (Poor Hermione, saying that she is yet invincible but is really exhausting... Apparently, she used the Phoenix Feather to save Tybalt's life that her life energy was drawn.) Lancelot: I think a little rest, she'll be better. Although she still has not recovered during this fight, she will heal very quickly. Kurumu: All the better. The voices from outside of the room were heard. Yukari's voice: Hey hey, it seems that there was a private tournament that only the guests enter as spectators or tournament participants. Moka is going to fight in an arena. Its name is the "Gonzo Tournament". Kokoa's voice: Really? My sister will going to participate in this tournament? Who are the participants of the tournament? Yukari's voice: The 10 participants are Juliet, Rosette, Meg, Esther, Moka, Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri. For today, only the Precures can participated the Gonzo Tournament. Tomorrow, it may be up to us to participate after being registered. Kokoa's voice: But who organized this tournament? Yukari's voice: I think it's Regina and her friends who created this tournament. Kurumu: (The Gonzo Tournament?) Meanwhile with Juliet was walking at the beach, she remembers Moka's words reasoned at her mind. Moka's voice: (You disappoint me deeply, Capulet girl! You're not meant to be an Onmyouji-Precure! You do not give a damn about these rules about the Onmyouji-Precures! The justice, the friendship and the will to win are the main values!) At the flashback Moka glared angrily, then went to the crying Juliet and taken down the Magatama Jewel from her neck which shocked everyone. Another flashback with Moka held and showing the Magatama Jewel from her clenched hand, she continue to talk angrily. Moka: You're a real disgrace for the all Onmyouji-Precures and the Precures!! The last flashback shown with Juliet who argue with Hermione. Hermione: Decidedly, you never understand! You let yourself be carried away by your arrogance! You even sully the title of Onmyouji-Precures! That's why Moka had you strip down your Magatama Jewel! Juliet: What! You dare to say that I am a good for nothing! You're right with this bitch?! Hermione: You forget Moka, do you think you'll face her in these conditions?! Juliet: Aargh!! Hermione: Grow a little for once! An Onmyouji-Precure must know and respect the values of friendship! You think that your old woman will be proud of your arrogant attitude?! Back to present after the end of the flashback, Juliet had a serious look and guess about to take back her Magatama Jewel. Juliet: (Moka, I would prove to you that I'm worthy to wear the title of the Onmyouji-Precures, and to be able to take back my Magatama Jewel.) She met with Tsukune that surprised her. Juliet: Tsukune? Tsukune: I came to pick you up and take you to this private arena, you have two minutes to give? Juliet: Eh? Later at the entrance of the special arena so the statue looked like at the logo of the Gonzo studio. Juliet: An arena? Wait, do you mean there was a tournament on it? Tsukune: This is the Gonzo Tournament, it's here we are fighting to win the prize. Juliet had pointed the finger at the statue and had a weird look with a drop of sweat on her head. Juliet: I thought it was a Japanese animation studio of the same name. Tsukune: We can say that. But I have to say one thing, I want you to defeat Moka. Juliet: Huh? Tsukune: You have to participate in this tournament, if you wanted to get back this sacred jewel. He then took Juliet's both hands and beg at her to defeated Moka. Tsukune: If you want to defeat my fiancee and take back your jewel, you must never lose to your opponents before. Only your force and respect that allowed Moka to earn your trust. Juliet: My force and respect? Tsukune: Yes, if she could change her mind... She will join in your side, to destroy Orochi and save the world. Juliet: *nodded* ... Right. Behind of the statue, Moka had secretly heard the conversation between Tsukune and Juliet asking her to defeat Moka in the fight at Gonzo Tournament, and recovered the Magatama Jewel that Moka had confiscated it. Moka: What do you want, Rosette? Rosette: It seems that refuses to give back the Magatama Jewel to Juliet, and that you are ready to make her suffer by hatred and jealousy! Am I wrong? Moka: And then, what am I to wax? Rosette: You'd better not come near to Juliet. It's me her only rival, and I don't allow you to brutalize her! It's me, who will defeat Juliet! After the silent moment that the scene turns slowly with Moka go to the other side of Rosette and leave her behind while ignored her and diverted from her look, before the scene becomes normal again. Moka: If you knew how I hate you, you and Juliet... Koumori appears in the screen. Koumori: One of the Shounen cliches, they participate in a tournament like the Gonzo Tournament. This is one of the best cliches of the Shonen, but it's a pity that it was only in this episode. Inside of the arena with the invited spectators gathered and sits around in stadium seats who roared with such pride. In the center of the arena field with the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and the DokiDoki! Cures reunited together, Regina, Ira, Mammo and Bel hold the microphones and introduced themselves as tournament announcers. Regina: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls... Welcome to the Gonzo Tournament where the first matches will take place! Ira: The road was long to reach the final match and got the reward! Mammo: In the first 5 battle matches, two opponents will fight to the loyal and all the shots are allowed to win! In the second matches, only four opponents will fight! Then in the semi-final, only two opponents will fight! Then at the end, the last two finalists will compete to win this tournament! Bel: Applauded the 10 participants, Cure Amaterasu! Cure Tsukiyomi! Cure Susanoo! Cure Sakuya! Cure Izanami! Cure Heart! Cure Diamond! Cure Rosetta! Cure Sword! And... Cure Ace!! All: WHOAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Yukari: Oooh *turned her head to Gin*. Hey, Gin... Gin: Huh? Yukari: I noticed that Kurumu was not with us. Ginei: Kurumu cannot come because she has to watch Hermione who's in a deep coma. But there is a TV in the room available. Regina: Good! Who are the first opponents to face in the first matches! The giant screen shown in which the first opponents to whom they will compete. Regina: Ooh! The first match is Cure Heart who will fight against Cure Diamond! Cure Amaterasu will fight against Cure Sword! Cure Susanoo vs Cure Sakuya! Cure Tsukiyomi against Cure Rosetta! And Cure Izanami will fight against Cure Ace! Cure Ace: Against Izanami, perfect! I'll be able to finish with her this time though! Cure Tsukiyomi: Damn, it will Amaterasu as my first opponent! Cure Heart: I will do my best to win this match! Are you ready, Diamond? Cure Diamond: Right! Regina: That the Gonzo Tournament... *raise her arm* STAAAARRTTSS!!! All: YEAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Meanwhile at Yomi with Leontes who sit at the throne along with Issa, they attend the Gonzo Tournament through the magic mirror that shows the vision of this future fight. Issa: A tournament, it's better not to ruin everything. It's fun to watch that to relax. Leontes: You were absolutely right, I can not wait how your daughter is able. Some hours later, back inside of the arena with Regina is about to announced of the demi-final battle, at the room with a TV shown the direct live video of the next battle, Rosette hits over the table as she is frustrated by her defeat against Cure Izanami before face against Amaterasu Cure as she willed. Aguri had been wounded and healed during the battle against Cure Izanami. There are also Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Meg, Esther, and thus the DokiDoki! mascots. Rosette: Damn, it's not fair! Say I got screwed by this damned Izanami! While I had been Tasogare Tsukiyomi yet to be able to defeat her! So, how is she able to defeat me? Aguri: You're not the only one! Is me also humiliated by the same bitch! Then she screams at Cure Heart echoing. Aguri: Hey, Heart!! Take a beating to Izanami, okay!! Don't let be fooled by this moron!! Cure Heart: Kyunkyun!! Back to the arena field, Regina announced of the next demi-final battle. Regina: '''Well, as there are only 3 finalists in the semi final are, Cure Heart, Cure Izanami and Cure Amaterasu! Okay, what are the two opponents who will face each other before the last battle?! The giant screen shown in which the first opponents to whom they will compete, it was revealed that Cure Izanami will fight against. '''Regina: Cure Izanami, the Death Goddess who, had made a brutal victory against Cure Ace and Cure Tsukiyomi... will fight against the famous Cure Heart, the one that would bring love to everyone to make the world happy!! All: YEAAAAAAAAHHHH!! At the room with Mana's friends gives encouragement to Cure Heart. Rikka: Heart! Alice: You'll manage to defeat Izanami!! Makoto: We believe in you! Raquel, Lance, Dabyi and Ai: Do the best, Heart!! Regina: For starters, it's Cure Heart and Cure Izanami that will compete in a first duel... in an ice arena!! Mizore: It's going to be cold on the top. Ginei: You said it. The arena field opens in two and the ground composes of frozen ground and icebergs raised out from the open arena field. Then, Cure Heart enters the ice arena field and everyone applauds and gives encouragement while roared with such pride. Cure Heart: Thank you thank you all for all the support! Then, Cure Izanami enters the ice arena field, but the crowd in the stadium are angry against her make the "Oooooooh!!" "Booooooo!!" "Ooooooommm!!", Cure Heart pointed at Cure Izanami and makes fun of her. Cure Heart: Ha! This baboon entry! It will teach you to brutalize my friend, Cure Ace! Francisco: Cut-throat! Curio: We're going to kill you! Then as the furious roar were heard and thrown objects and food, Cure Izanami yelled at the furious crowd with an anger vein appears on her right cheek in a comical way. Cure Izanami: Shut the hell up, shitheads!! The first is that I throw objects or food will be dead men!! Ruby: They're really boring, these stadium people. But why is there so much cruelty against our friend? Kokoa: It's not because my sister is so brutal that they allow herself to be treated like this! Cure Heart: I'll be able to take revenge for all the harm you've done to Ace! *stares at Cure Amaterasu* Hey, Amaterasu! If I managed to defeat Izanami for you, then I'll take your Magatama Jewel back and give it back for you! Faith in Cure Heart! Kyunkyun!! Cure Amaterasu: *nodded* I trust to you, Heart! Cure Heart: In the end, it's you who desecrate the title of the Onmyouji-Precures! A Precure does not have the right to brutalize another Precure! Oh poor vampire who has forgotten love, I, Cure Heart, will get back your heart-pounding excitement! Cure Izanami: Shut up, you stupid human girl!! While Cure Heart and Cure Izanami are ready to fight, Regina raise her arm at the air while hold the microphone as she announced the next battle. Regina: In this fight, saying "I give up!". To lose to an opponent or falling out of the ring, results in a loss! In the opposite case, if two opponents have both lost, will be a draw match and the remaining participant will be considered the winner! These are the rules from the Gonzo Tournament! Cure Izanami and Cure Heart glared one each other. Regina: Which one of them will grasp victory? That the battle, start!! Cure Heart begin to dashed towards Cure Izanami, punched at her fiercely and then kicked at her that projected at the iceberg. But Cure Izanami is landing safely on this iceberg with her both feet, then bounces and rushed like a rocket. Cure Izanami: Precure, Bloody Bat!! She create a bat from her own blood in the palm of her hand, then sends it to the assault against Cure Heart. Cure Amaterasu: Look out!! Cure Heart blocked and neutralized the Bloody Bat by ripped it with both hands, some blood drops stained on her Cure clothes and her face. Cure Heart: Blood?! However, Cure Izanami managed to kicked Cure Heart and projected her at the iceberg. Cure Izanami: Absolute Destruction! She focuses on the two dangerous energies in both hands, producing energy from the Mugen Furyoku and her vital energy in each hand that is equivalent, then stretches them as if it was a bow and an arrow to shoot at her opponent. The arrow of energy thus unchecked, ravages everything in her passage. However, Cure Heart resist and prepared to used her main attack inside of the smoke. Cure Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!! A pink light comes out in the form of a giant heart before blasting out towards Cure Izanami that provoked an explosion of love. All: Uooohaaaaa!! Curio: Beat her up, Cure Heart!! Francisco: Give all you have with the power of love!! Regina: It's amazing!! It's an intense battle between Cure Izanami and Cure Heart!! But that's just how to start as Cure Heart still stands! And it seems that the crowd turns in favor for Cure Heart and encourage her! All: Cure Heart! Cure Heart! Cure Heart! Cure Heart! Cure Heart! Cure Heart: And thank you for these encouragements, but it's only beginning! Look carefully, and... It was revealed that Cure Izanami survived from the My Sweat Heart after the smoke dissipates, but it is however very weakened due to the attack and the side effects from her Absolute Destruction and the Bloody Bat. Tsukune: (Looks like Izanami is weakened because of the side effects of her attacks. The Absolute Destruction that required a lot of vital energy to carry out this attack, because it misses several times, Izanami can die. About of the Bloody Bat: the more she manipulates the blood, the more her vital organs deteriorate. This means that Izanami would eventually die, which is why she must drink blood to survive after each use.) Regina: It looks like Cure Izanami is very weak, is it going to be lucky for Heart to turn to her advantage? It's really the end for Cure Izanami and the victory will come back to Cure Heart?! Nenki: If she could defeat Izanami, she will then compete against Amaterasu. Rousai: But nothing is played yet, it looks like Izanami is hiding something dangerous. Cure Heart dashed towards Cure Izanami, both girls are intensively fighting with punches and kicks chained repetitively. Some minutes later, in the room where Hermione is still not awake from the bed, Lancelot has found that Hermione has unusual abilities. Lancelot: (How amazing is this girl able to heal so fast? She's not an ordinary person!) He then leave from the room that noticed Kurumu. Kurumu: Doctor? Lancelot: I go to take the consultation file to note Hermione's state. Kurumu then stares at the sleeping Hermione. Back to the battle between Cure Izanami and Cure Heart while the crowd are shocked. It was revealed that Cure Heart was badly injured and her blood stained all over her body. She coughed up blood and squeezed her injured shoulder. Cure Amaterasu: No! Then Cure Izanami kicked at Cure Heart's nose, then grabbed at the ankle while crushed her like a whip at the icebergs repeatedly. Cure Amaterasu: Heart, noo!! Cure Izanami: Hahahahaha! After thrown Cure Heart at the iceberg wall, she then grabbed her head firmly and then crushed at the iceberg wall brutally which shocked at the crowd. Cure Amaterasu: No, that's enough!! Stop!! As Cure Izanami raise at the air as she hold firmly Cure Heart's neck and thrown her at the air, Cure Izanami is armed with the Amenonuhoko and prepared to used the Death Beam. Tsukune: *shocked* That's the Death Beam! She will kill her! Mizore: What you mean? Tsukune: This attack is overwhelming, if Cure Heart is hit, she instantly dies. Sometimes she was not directly destroyed after performed the Death Beam, but her body exploded and crushed from within after 50 seconds would eventually self-destroy herself! Yukari: What! That's so dangerous! Cure Amaterasu: Heaaarrrt! Cure Heart: *gasped* (The Heart Shoot?! But of course, I have to counter the Death Beam!) As Cure Izanami concentrated and gathered as much of her vital energy and the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku into the Amenonuhoko. Cure Izanami: Reach the Death at the Bat, the Shadow Would be Ripped! Overkill, Precure! Death Beam! And then created a deadly ray from the Amenonuhoko towards Cure Heart. Cure Heart then pulls the trigger and produces a big pink heart in front of her. Cure Heart: Precure, Heart Shoot!! She winks, releases and gives power to the heart to release, fired the Heart Shoot towards the Death Beam before that reached at Cure Heart and then the Heart Shoot covers it with a huge heart and provoke an explosion, while Cure Heart landed at the frozen arena field.Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts